Disappear
by The UnderDog 2
Summary: Kim Crawford- Or Crawfish- was bullied by her crush and his girlfriend. She ends up in the hospital, then pregnant, then she just disappears. She couldn't have run away! She loved her life! Was she kidnapped? If she was, will she ever be found? A/N this story has a lot going on and is unrealistic but I was bored. Gimme a break? Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples of the world! Okay you guys would laugh at the position I'm in right now. I somehow have my leg on my back and my other leg is crossed over a pillow. It's pretty comfy though. Okay, I'm officially a weirdo! This story will have more bullying scenes. I changed up a few things also. Btw, who saw Cloud 9 and I Didn't Do It? I loved both! I've also been snow-boarding so I LOVED Cloud 9! Luke Benward was hot :P. Lmao, on with the chapter!**

**-Manar :***

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I was walking down the halls of Seaford High on a February Wednesday morning. People were pointing and laughing at me.

"Look at the ugly bitch walking down the hallways like she owns the place!" One person said. Everybody laughed.

"Ewwww, look at her! She's so goddamn ugly! Just die already whore!" Another one yelled at me.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Grace yelled. That shut everybody up except for her twin brother, Jack Brewer. He was the worst bully I have ever met. Grace still was my best friend even though her brother hated me. I loved her for that. I also loved Jack. I haven't told anyone but Grace. She got pissed cause he was always rude to me and still is.

"No. The slut deserves everything she hears about herself." He said walking up to me and slamming my head into the lockers.

"JACK!" Grace yelled, slapping him hard across the face.

"No, it's okay Grace." I timidly told her.

"It talks!" A person yelled. That's right, I'm an It.

"Shut up." Grace said to the boy.

I got up and ran into the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and broke down crying. I could hear Grace screaming and yelling at her brother who didn't say anything but just laughed and I think walked away. I took out the blade and cut my already covered wrists. Grace came in and somehow opened the stall door. You see, she doesn't know I cut. Just then, my vision started to get blurry and I was feeling dizzy.

"Kim!" She screamed and that's all I remember before blacking out.

* * *

**_Jack's_ POV**

I heard Grace scream Kim's name from inside the bathroom. I wasn't really worried. I mean the girls a fake! She thinks she's all that.

Suddenly, Grace ran out with Kim in her arms and ran out the front doors and disappeared. I followed curious about what happened. I hid behind the bushes and saw Grace crying and Kim laying on Grace's jacket which was on the grass. Kim's shirt sleeve was drenched with blood and I was horrified.

Did I just make Kim kill herself?

* * *

**_Grace's_ POV**

It has been 15 minutes since Kim has blacked out or maybe died. If she died, I don't know what I'd do. Suddenly..

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

I woke up on a jacket by a lake. Grace was having trouble staying awake and I remembered blacking out after cutting my wrist at least 12 times.

"Grace?" I said, sitting up only to realize I have a killer headache.

"KIM!" Grace screamed tackling me with a hug. Geez, that girl screams a whole lot.

"Yeah, can I have my space back now?" I asked her for now it has been more than a minute.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." She said sheepishly.

I pulled out my iPod and put it on shuffle. I laid back down on the jacket. Before the song played I heard a sound in the bushes. I figured it would be an animal or something like that. The song Shouldn't Come Back by Demi Lovato came on. It was my number 1 favorite song because it described my life perfectly. I sang out loud to the song, not knowing that a few people were listening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got really bored so I decided I was going to make my lazy ass and my friend write this. My friend wasn't really happy bout it but now she's obsessed with fanfiction! I love the song Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove! It's amazing! My friend had her first kiss and she's the reason I'm gonna ask my crush to be my Valentine. We flirt a lot but I know it's cuz he's a flirt so I'm pretty sure that I'm getting rejected pretty soon. I'm gonna end up with a broken heart and I might not update for a while cuz of my feelings and all so don't mind that please! Also, at my school we have a talent show but all everyone does is just what they want. Me and my best friends (including guys) came up with a dance choreography for the talent show and we are gonna be dancing to Peacock by Katy Perry! I'm so excited! Also, me and my friend are gonna sing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. The talent show is in May but we decided to get an early start on practice. Anyway, on with the story!**

**-Manar**

* * *

_**Grace's**_** POV**

Kim had the voice of an angel! I didn't know she could sing. She was a true beauty. I could see Jack in the bushes getting up and leaving. I knew that he felt guilty. He really has no idea what Kim has been through. No one could imagine the emotional ad physical pain she went through. No one.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I kept on singing, blocking out the world. Oh, silly old me! I forgot to tell you bout myself. Well, for starters, I'm Kim Crawford or Crawfish. My mom died when I was 8 from cancer and I lived with my grandma after that. My grandma eventually died and I had no one to live with. My dad left my mom when he found out that she was pregnant with me. My mom was only 14 at the time. I moved to Seaford from Tennessee in my car that my grandma bought for me. It wasn't too bad or too good, it was just right. I work at 'Cathy's Cafe'. The boss, obviously her name is Cathy, is my legal guardian now. She's my mom's childhood friend. Cathy's 27. She let me have the apartment above the Café. She's really sweet. I've been calling her mom for a while now and she's floating on Cloud 9. I have a secret. No one knows about it. Not even Grace. I'm too scared to tell anyone. A few nights ago, I was walking through an alleyway behind an old apartment building. There were these drunk, very drunk, guys who were about middle age and raped me. I tried to escape, but couldn't. But I know that I'm NOT pregnant. The song Set Fire to The Rain by Adele came on. I sang along, this time I didn't have a care in the world. By the end of the song, I was in tears. I took the blade out again and cut my legs. Grace had gone to get something so no one was there.

My sleeve's were now, again, drenched with blood. Grace cried again when she came into view.

"I-I'm sorry! I really am!" I yelled running, not noticing the car that was rolling down the street at full speed.

"KIM!" Was all I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

_**Grace's POV**_

"I-I'm sorry! I really am!" She yelled, running across the road, getting run over in the process.

"KIM!" I screamed. I checked for a pulse and the car sped off. There was a pulse but you could barely notice it was there. I called 911 and they came after what seemed like hours, but was about 7 minutes in reality. They took her and Jack stood there by the bushes shocked and I flipped him the birdie and got into the ambulance.

* * *

**You like? I spent two hours coming up with this so you better like it! Jk, but I'm open for suggestions! Also, no one's really reviewing! Please review! I wanna know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**Manar**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for the support! Btw, (sing-songy voice) I got a Valentine this year! I really hope he's not reading this right now..Lmao anyway, my best girl friend taught me how to twerk! I'm also _very_ good at it. Okay, I'm not a whore but part of my talent show performance involves twerking. It's gonna be a blast! We might post it on Youtube and I might be posting covers of different songs on there too. I'm currently working on I'm Yours and it's going to be a duet probably! Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Love,**

** Manar**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

Kim was rushed into the hospital with paramedics at both sides of her. Grace quickly called Cathy and told her the news. Within a few minutes, Cahty was there. Grace avoided telling her about Kim cutting her wrists.

* * *

Both were now asleep. Kim was in surgery for about 6 hours.

"Kim Crawford?" The doctor asked.

"Huh? Oh! Is she okay doctor?" Cathy asked trying to get information. The doctor sadly looked down.

"She only has a 7% chance of living. She is on life support and will be in a coma for a long time." He stated while still looking down.

"W-what?" Grace squeaked out. Cathy just stood there, shocked. Grace was wearing the same facial expression.

"She would have had a better chance of living but the cuts on her wrist made her lose a huge amount of blood." He said. Cathy looked at Grace while crying.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" She asked.

"Y-Y-yes. Kim has been self-harming." Grace said also crying now.

"My Kimmy might die." Cathy said, only now realizing.

"NOOOOO!" Cathy screamed, collapsing to her knees, hysterically crying.

Both girls kept on crying.

"C-can w-we visit h-her?" Grace asked, sniffling with every word. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came Jack, Donna, Mika, Jerry, Julie, Milton, Eddie, Kelsey, and Rudy.

"Where is she?" Mika, Julie, and Kelsey said in unison.

"Right this way." The nurse said, leading the way.

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Kim had cuts that looked deep all over her arms. She was connected to a bunch of machines and had a tube going down her throat. All the girls broke down crying.

"This is all your fault! I don't care if your my brother! You are a feeling-less ass! Look at her! Fucking look at her! That should be you! That should be you, you bitch!" Grace practically screamed at me. Rudy looked disappointed in me. He was also crying. In fact, all of them were crying, even Donna.

"Yeah, bro. Not swag at all. Kim's gonna die. I don't even know why I even hang out with you. I think you should leave." Jerry said.

"I don't want to! And you can't make me! I'm here to see Kim and I'm gonna stay!" I said, sitting down.

"Hey, guys. Let's go get some food. Me and Cathy haven't eaten since the morning." Grace said, taking all of them with her.

"Don't do anything to her!" Rudy yelled.

"I won't!" I said.

Right there and then, I broke down crying. I knew this was it. I never felt so bad in my entire life. Kim, my crush, was going to die. She's beautiful, nice, smart, funny, has an amazing voice, and a bunch of other things.

"Please wake up. Please." I begged.

"Try to move something?" I asked crying. Nothing was my response. All of the others came in and saw me holding her hand and the tear stains visible on my cheeks. They all looked shocked. Donna looked really suspicious. For some reason she was really anxious.

"Hey Grace?" I said.

"What?!" She said, obviously still mad at me.

"What did the car that ran over Kim look like?" I asked her. A police officer that happened to be walking by stopped to listen.

"It was pink and had pictu-DONNA! Donna ran Kim over!" She said.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder." The police said, roughly putting her hands behind her back. She was sobbing, not for Kim, but for going to jail.**  
**

"It's over. Buh-bye Donna." I said.

"Wake up?" I asked Kim.

"Please!" I yelled, the tears flowing out of my eyes. Everyone else also started crying.

Suddenly, the machine indicated that Kim's heart stopped beating and the line went blank.

* * *

**OOOOOOO! Cliffy! Stay tuned to find out what happened! Also, I could use some suggestions? PM me if you want to suggest something!**

**Love,**

** The Amazing Manar :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boo! Lmao, hey! I got a PM of a hater who said my story sucked. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I really don't care!" (Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato) So anyway, I deleted Maybe and I'm working on a new story called "The Secret". I haven't worked everything out but yeah. I'll probably post it in March cuz I still want to have Disappear and only Disappear for now. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!  
**

* * *

**_Narrator's POV __(P.S. They're all 16)_  
**

Kim's body jolted as the defibrillator hit her chest. They have done it at least 3 times now and Kim's heart beat finally came back. Cathy was crying as well as everyone else.

"I-is sh-she going t-to l-l-live?" Cathy asked, sniffling with every word.

"Yes. Hopefully that won't happen again, but we need all visitors out unless your family. Kim needs a quiet environment. So, unless your family, leave please." He calmly stated.

"C-can Gracie s-stay with m-me?" Cathy timidly asked.

"Normally, I would say no, but I think that you need her. So, yes, she can stay." The doctor told her.

"Okay, th-thanks." Cathy said. Grace walked over and held Cathy's hand in a reassuring way. Everyone else walked out, but not before hugging Cathy.

"Goodnight" They all said.

"There is no good." Cathy mumbled quietly to herself but Grace heard.

"Stay on the bright side. This is hard for all of us but we still got to work through it or at least try. We all wish Kim wasn't like this but we all know that she will live! We have to believe that! If she doesn't have your support and you don't think that she's going to live, do you think she's going to live?" Grace said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I-it's just so hard seeing my daughter in this s-situation." She said, crying. Grace smiled, noticing that she called Kim her daughter.

"Hey, it'll get better. Think about it. If Kim was here mentally, would she want you like this?" Grace said, rubbing the heartbroken woman's back.

"No," Cathy quietly said.

"The best we could do is pray for her." And with that, they both said a prayer.

* * *

_**Jack's**_** POV**

It had been about four days and Kim was still in a coma. I felt awfully bad and guilty. When I got Donna arrested, she called me from the prison she was in and said, "I did it for us Jackie! We all wanted the trump gone!" In a screechy voice. I very simply relpied, "SHUT THE FUCK UP WHORE! SHE MIGHT DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! OH, AND BY THE WAY, YOU'RE THE TRUMP! YOU'RE JUST A JEALOUS BITCH!" She deserved it. I hung up after that.

I walked over to my bed and put my face in my hands. I started crying. I was a horrible person. Right then, I walked over to my closet, got some fresh clothes, and went out the door.

* * *

I walked into Kim's hospital room and to my relief no one was there. I had a lot of balloons, flowers, and a huge teddy bear. I put the balloons all around the room, put the flowers in a vase, and put the teddy bear on a chair. I walked over and grabbed Kim's hand.

"Hey Kimmy-Bear." I started. "I hope you'll wake up soon. Everyone's been horrible without you. School's been really depressing without you. All of the teachers have been sad because their favorite student is in a coma." I said, a ew tears slipping down my eyes.

I hesitated and closed my eyes and said, "I love you. I truly do. I don't know why I bullied you. I guess I was just being a retarded ass. I'm really, deeply, truly sorry for what I did to you. I hope you heard that." I said, crying. I got up and kissed her forehead. I heard a giggle. Kim opened her eyes.

"KIM?!" I screamed.

"Shhhh! I have a headache." She said, glaring at me.

"Fiesty." I mumbled.

She pressed the nurse button and a few minutes the nurse came in.

"You're awake?! DOCTOR! THIS IS AMAZING! YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!" She yelled out the door. Kim looked irritated. Her eyes were starting to close, but I told her to try to keep them open.

The doctor barged in, with Cathy, Grace, Mika, Julie, Rudy, Eddie, Kelsey, Jerry, and Milton came in. **(A/N- Sorry if I forgot someone)**

Cathy ran over to Kim and hugged her tight. All the girls were crying happy tears. Girls. Jerry was also crying. I don't know what to say about that.

"Hey guys!" Kim said.

"We're glad to have you back!" Rudy and Milton said.

"Oh my God! Jack how did you wake her?" Grace said, running over to me and tackling me to the ground in a hug. I just smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too sis," I told her.

"Awwww!" All the girls sqealed.

"Okay, guys. We have a problem." The doctor said, walking in.

"People hold up! Why am I in a hospital?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, nevermind. I remember.." She sadly said.

"Kim. You were in a coma. Also, there's a huge chance that she might go back into a coma." The doctor sadly stated, then walked out. Cathy started crying as well as all the girls.

"I'm just- I don't even know," Kim said, crying.

Her eyes slowly started to close and I yelled, "NO! I LOVE YOU!"

She let out an exhausted laugh and said "No you don't." Before slipping into a coma.

* * *

**What'd ya guys think? I was crying while writing this. Some of this is based off something I went through. If you want to know, PM me.**

**Love,**

** Manar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello pplz! I'm going through a _very_ difficult time right now so this is probably going to be the only update for a long time. I'm sorry. I'm having family issues, my health is in the dumps, and one of my best friends lied to me. I'm, again, very so sorry. I can't control anything going on. I just moved back into my parents house and it's very different from where I used to live. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

_**Grace's**_** POV**

It had been a week since Kim had slipped back into a coma. Jack had been in his room almost all the time. He told Kim that he loved her but she didn't believe him after what he did to her. To be honest, I didn't believe him too at first but I can tell he really does. Rudy hasn't been good either. Whenever someone brought up anything about Kim, he'd go back into his office and you could hear him crying. Jerry and Eddie have been miserable too. Milton's grades were now straight B's and C's and he didn't care at all. All of the girls have been horrible. They've been wearing baggy clothes and no makeup.

"Grace?" The teacher said, waving a hand in front of my face. She shot me a sympathetic smile.

"How's Kim?" She asked, for Kim was Ms. Applebaum's favorite student.

"She was in a coma then woke up then slipped back into a coma." I replied, about to cry.

"I'm sorry. Listen, if you need some time off, you can leave and go visit her. I'm sure that Mr. Funderburk will make an exception." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Applebaum. Also, do me a favor and go talk to Rudy. He's been in the dumps lately." I told her while giving her a huge hug.

"Absolutely, I will do that." She said while I was walking out.

"Thanks." I told her.

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital and Kim's room, I saw a lot of doctors around her bed.

"What's going on?" I asked, very concerned.

"She's going to have to go into surgery. Her heart seems to be weak. We're going to have to replace it." One of the nurses said.

"Does Cath-" I asked, but then I saw her with her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"-Grace!" She choked out, running to me and tackling me with a hug.

"I'm sorry." Was all I was able to say. I started crying as they wheeled her away to the surgery room.

I plopped Cathy onto a chair and went to get some coffee. I saw the same police officer who arrested Donna and walked over to him.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey..Hey aren't you that one girl who told us about who ran Kimberly over?" He asked.

"Yeah. The names Grace. Also, she prefers to be called Kim." I corrected.

"Oh okay." He said.

"What happened to Donna?" I asked him.

"Well, when she was sent to the Police Station she denied everything so we asked her dad to bring her car down there." He said, pausing to take a sip from his coffee.

"And..." I gestured for him to carry on.

"When the car arrived, we took a test and found Kim's DNA on the front of the car. She was sentenced to 2 years in prison." He told me, getting up, gathering his stuff.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Grace, but I've got to go. Good bye." He said walking out of the cafe.

"Bye.." I trailed off. I then realized I had to get back to Cathy. I quickly got the coffee and went back to Cathy. She look miserable and I felt bad for her.

"Here, Aunt Cathy." I said, hopefully cheering her up. She looked up and weakly smiled at me, happiness showing in her eyes.

"Thanks, Grace." She said, going back into her gloomy state.

"Should we get back to our assigned room? You look tired." I asked her. The doctors were nice enough to give Cathy a room here.

"Okay." She said getting up.

* * *

I just got home at about 11:30 at night and Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream.

"NO! YOU IDIOT SHE LOVES YOU! NO! YOU BITCH!" He yelled at the TV crying. "Don't make the same mistake I made!" He said, a bit more quieter.

"Jack." I said, surprised at how soft and broken he's become.

"Hey." He managed to say.

"I've got some news about Kim. You're not going to like it at all." I started.

"Kim?" He asked.

"Yes. Kim." I replied.

"Well? Go one." He told me.

"She's having her heart replaced and the surgery might fail. That means she could die." I told him, trying to hold back the tears.

"W-what?" He said, now him surprised. He ran back into his room and came back in new clothes and tears on his face.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Kim." He replied, grabbing his keys and going out the door.

I crashed on the couch, asleep within a split second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my pretties! I'm going to start doing a "Song of the Week" thing. Okay, so yesterday I just watched The Notebook for the first time ever! It was absolutely amazing! Also, I just watched The Hunger Games, both, and they were so-aghhh I can't even explain! Also, to all of you who are following ShyReader842, she's taking a break from writing, so she won't be updating for a while. Happy late Valentine's Day! This is going to be an important chapter and it is going to involve a few things dealing with V-Day. Also, my friend apologized for lying. I forgave him and we're friends again! Go check out his stories! His username is The UnderDogs! This is going to be extra long in honor of The UnderDogs! Enjoy the story!**

**Song of the Week: _Battle Scars_**

**Love,**

** Manar**

* * *

_**Narrator's POV**_

Kim had just gone out of surgery. Thankfully, the surgery succeeded and Kim was to rest.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

All of the gang was in Kim's room, waiting for her to wake up, for the doctor had said that she would wake up today. Today was Valentine's Day and Jack was doing something special for Kim.

"Hey, baby," Cathy softly said, rubbing Kim's hand, which she was holding. She thought Kim was still in her coma and wouldn't wake up yet.

"Hey," Kim mumbled, opening her eyes.

"KIM!" They all yelled, running up to her side. Kim noticed Jack wasn't there. _I knew he didn't love me,_ She thought.

"How ya doin?" Rudy asked.

"I'm great. How are y'all?" She asked them back, a bit of her country accent peaking out.

"We've been horrible without you! You should have seen Jack. Every time we mentioned your name, he would come down here and talk to you. You see all these balloons and teddy bears? All that was Jack. He loves you Kim." Grace told her.

"Then how come he isn't here?" Kim mumbled, yet everyone heard.

"He's doing something for a special person. Today's Valentine's Day." Mika told Kim.

"Oh. He's visiting Donna?" Kim asked.

"No!" They all yelled. They were all frustrated that she couldn't understand that the special person was indeed Kim.

"Oh. Okay then. So tell me, what have I missed over the past month?" Kim asked, a bit hurt.

"Not much. Just the dance." Kelsey said.

"What dance?" Kim asked.

"It was one of those just Friday night dances." Julie replied.

"Oh. Well, that's no biggie. I never go anyway." Kim said.

"Why don't you ever go to those dances anyway?" Jerry asked.

"Well, hmm, let's see. No date, no dress, I'll get my dress ruined if I go, I'l get made fun of if I go, and no one ever asks me." Kim sarcastically replied, with a hint of sadness.

Mika and all of the others hit Jerry for making Kim sad. As if on cue, Jack came in wearing a tuxedo, holding about 50 roses, two huge teddy bears, a wheelchair, some Chinese take-out, Kim's suitcase, and a few chick-flicks.

"Ready to go? Did Kim wake u-KIM!" Jack yelled.

"Hmmm?" Kim asked.

"Nothing. Ready to leave?" He asked.

"Where? Oh is it time to leave the hospital?" Kim asked, getting up.

"Yes." Cathy excitedly said, eager to get her Kimmy home.

Kim fell to the ground as she tried to stand up. All of them rushed to Kim's side, helping her up and into the wheelchair.

"Okay. All good. Let's roll!" Kim yelled, happy to finally get out of the hospital. Cathy signed the release forms and caught up to all of the others.

* * *

_Later that day..._

All of the girls stayed at Kim's house, while the guys left saying they had "Stuff to do."

"Okay! Let's get you prettied up!" Grace said, pulling out her makeup bag.

"Prettied up? Why?" Kim asked, confused.

"The Valentine's Day Dance?" Kelsey stated, as if it were obvious.

"But I don't have a date and dress." Kim told them.

"We got it all planned out. The dress is on it's way from Mika's house and Phil's bringing it." Grace said.

"Okay.." Kim said, not fully sure if she should do this, but went along with it anyway.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Kim had her makeup on and was wearing a beautiful dress. **(Outfit on my profile or you can copy and paste from here: cgi/set?id=113543613) (The Girls and Boys Outfits also on my profile or copy and past from here: cgi/set?id=113546876)**

Kim looked in the mirror and was shocked at how she looked.

"Jack won't be able to keep his eyes of her!" Grace whispered to the girls, but Kim heard.

"Guys, I heard that." Kim told them.

"Whatever." They all replied.

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

I saw Mika and Jerry rambling in their own languages while I stayed at the top of the stairs where no one can see me.

"Where's Kim?" Jack asked.

"She's-KIM?" Grace screamed up the stairs.

I shyly walked down the stairs. Once the boys saw me, all of their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Wow." Was all they managed to say.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel insecure.

"You look-" Eddie started.

"AMAZING!" Jack yelled.

He walked up to me and held out his arm, which I just stared at.

"Well?" He asked.

"You expect me to go with you after everything you did to me?! I can't believe you!" I screamed.

They all looked shocked, guilty, or sad.

"I'm kidding!" I told them, smiling and taking Jack's hand.

"Whoosh! You had me scared there." Jack told me.

"Haha!" I laughed.

"But Kim, I'm really sorry for doing that. I wasn't really surprised at your "reaction" cause I did deserve it. I'm really, truly, deeply so sorry." He sadly told me.

"I..Let's forget about that. I'm finally out of the hospital! Let's enjoy this." I said, trying to change the subject and trying to keep my tears from falling. I failed at that cause my voice decides to break at the end.

"Okay.." He said, kissing away the tears that managed to fall out of my eyes.

"Let's go!" I told him, trying to change the mood by laughing and smiling while pulling him with me to the car where Rudy was. He looked at me and his eyes were wide.

"Is there something on my face or something?" I asked, feeling around my face.

"No! You're just always in sweats and all so this is all different. You look amazing Kim." Rudy told me. Rudy's like the dad I've never had.

"Thanks, Rudy!" I said, hugging him.

"Ready to go?" I yelled in the mini bus we were taking.

"Whooo!" "Yeah!" "Let's go!" Was all I heard as we took off.

* * *

When we arrived at Seaford High, I was back to being happy. I missed this place even though it was my torture chamber.

"I missed this place," I softly said, taking in everything. I closed my eyes and took in the fresh air.

"Ready?" Jack said, putting out his arm in a formal manner.

We got to the doors and Jack let go of my arm and opened the door for me.

"After you m'lady," He said in the worst British accent I've ever heard.

"You're so stupid!" I laughed pushing him. He laughed along with me.


	7. Chapter 7

** Shoutout to my reviewers!  
**

**The UnderDogs (Go check out his stories!)**

**Shakeema28 (Thank you for the reviews boo!)**

**UnbreakableWarrior (Thank you for being there!)**

**I'm so fucking nervous for Monday! I'm performing in front of my English class with my friend Khalia. We're going to be singing Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood! We're doing poetry and the teacher said we had to say some kind of poetry in front of the class. Me and Khalia decided that we wanted to sing!**

**Song of the Week: _Ships in the Night by Mat Kearney  
_**

**I want to thank you all! I have reached 2,040 views and counting! That means _1,000_ views overnight! I love you all!**

**Love,**

** Manar**

* * *

_**Kim's**_** POV**

I walked into the gym. I looked around and there were hearts and red everywhere. Everyone froze as I entered. I started running out but Jack grabbed my waist and whispered soothing things in my ear.

"Hey sexy. You new?" A guy said, trying to touch me.

I flipped him with the strength I had and bent down to his level and whispered, "Touch me again and that will happen again but worse. FYI, I'm Kim Crawford, so no, I'm not new."

Everyone heard and gasped and started whispering things.

"OKAY! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jack yelled.

Everyone followed his commands.

"Kimmy here, just got out of the hospital today after a heart replacement, heart attack, and month long coma. You guys should be ashamed cause I know I am. She's a beautiful girl and whoever tries to hurt my Kimmy ever again will be in the same condition Kim was in. Understood?" Jack sternly said. I was flattered by everything that he said, like "My Kimmy". That one was my favorite. I loved Jack but he was probably doing this cause he felt sorry for me. I decided to enjoy it while it lasts, so I'm just going to just do that.

"Wanna dance?" Jack asked.

"Sure but I want you to know something." I replied. He grabbed my hands and nodded for me to continue.

"I know your doing this out of sympathy and guilt. I understand if you don't want to date me or anything. I mean, who would want to go out with me? I'm just an ugly troll, right? I'm just one out of the many girls you can have. I'm just one and I'm not even prett-" I was interrupted by a pair of warm lips meeting mine. I relaxed, knowing it was Jack. Wait-Jack? I broke the kiss and looked down.

"I told you. I know you're doing this cause of sympathy and regret. You don't have to do this. I think that it's best if we just stay friends cause you don't feel the same way." I said, sadly walking away.

Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me back. He started nibbling on my ear and sexily said, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied shyly.

He kissed me again, this time with a bit ore passion. Everyone around us cheered.

"WHOOO! MY MAN! GO GET SOME!" Jerry being Jerry, yelled.

I broke the kiss cause I had to laugh. Jack glared at Jerry and Jerry whimpered and ran away doing his Columbian War Chant. I laughed even harder and snorted which made me laugh even harder. Jack started to laugh too and soon we were laughing so bad that we had to sit down. We still kept laughing and Grace, Mika, Kelsey, Julie, and Eddie were recording the entire thing. I didn't mind.

"They are the most adorable thing!" Ms. Applebaum squealed to Rudy, who was also squealing. I had no idea about what to say so I just started laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt.

"Bahhahahaahahahahahah!" Jack burst out laughing at Rudy and Jerry who was hiding behind Grace.

"Pfffhahahaha-*snorts*-hahahaha" I laughed while snorting. We just stayed like that for the rest of the night just laughing and being kids.

* * *

**Sorry for the very short chapter. I'm always at the doctor's getting check-ups. I decided that I should tell you guys. Well, before my grandma died- (She died when my dad was only 6 months old.)- She had cancer and that's what killed her. My Papa thankfully doesn't have cancer but it's running in my blood. All of my siblings thankfully don't have cancer but there's a 17% chance of me getting it. It's Lung Cancer. If I don't update it's probably cause I'm at the doctors getting a check-up or a prevention injected into me. Or I'm dead. I have never been so scared my entire life and I've walked into a bank robbery and almost got raped. Trust me, it's the most fearful thing I have ever faced my ENTIRE life! Okay, enough about me.**

**Sincerely Yours,**

** Manar**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Holy motherfucker of shit! This is the first time EVER that we don't have as much snow as the rest of the USA! I live in Nebraska and there's no snow here! Well, there were snow showers yesterday, but that was all. Also, I'm supposed to be working on my goddamn assignment right now but honestly, I don't give a damn. Well, I do, but I want to work on this right now..Shit, the teacher might see this..Whatever..**

**Song of the Week: lalalalalalalalallalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalala_poop_lalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**Sorry, that was my bitch Ariana. She's a poop face. Her last name is NOT Grande. She wants me to say that it is. Anyway, song of the week issss: _Here's to Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne _  
**

**_Btw, I changed a bit of this chapter!_**

* * *

_**Kim's POV **_

I woke up to a stream of light entering my eyes. I felt a presence in my bed and screamed a blood curdling scream and fell off my bed, then noticed it was Jack, then he fell of the bed, then I noticed I was still in my dress and my makeup was still perfect. I started laughing cause he fell off and he was glaring at me and I just kept on laughing. I snorted a couple of times and Jack got up.

"That was NOT funny!" He whined.

"Was, too." I argued, still giggling.

"Was not." He argued back, amused.

"Was too!" I laughed.

"Fine. May I add that you were extremely kissable last night?" Jack told me.

"Oh what? So I'm not kissable right now?" I pouted.

"NO!" He quickly replied.

"Kim?"

"Kimmy?"

"Blondie?"

"Kimmy-Bear?"

"My Kimmy's mad at me, but she's not lying over the sea!" He sang to the tune of My Bonny Lies Over The Ocean. I giggled in my head. He thought I was mad at him.

I threw a pillow at him and got up.

"Dumbass." I hissed then grabbed the collar of his tux and kissed him hard. He moaned in surprise but then melted into the kiss.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

"You're perfectly kissable at any given time, Blondie." He said breathless but still smirking.

"Your mom called and said you have a photo shoot today." I reminded. Did I forget to mention that Jack was a model with a bunch of fans? He quit for a while but just got back into the business again.

"Can you come with me?" He pleaded.

"No." I replied.

"Please?" He begged.

"No."

"Pleaaassseee?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No. Now go get showered retard!" I ordered.

"What about you?" He asked.

"After you." I simply replied.

"How about with me?" He asked that famous smirk on his face.

"No." I replied.

"You either go shower with me or you go to the photo shoot with me." He sternly yet playfully said.

"What happens if I don't do either one of them?" I asked.

"Tickle monster will have to pay a visit..." He warned.

"What if I do both?" I asked, wanting to do both.

"You will be awarded with my autograph." He said.

"Yay! Cause dating The Jack Brewer isn't enough!" I sarcastically replied.

"Sarcastic much?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"It's the only other language I speak." I replied.

"I'll take you shopping?" He asked.

"I love shopping! Let's go! Come on I want to go shopping!" I yelled, trying to get him into the shower.

"I'll be right back." I told him.

"Okayyy.." He said, trailing off.

* * *

"Uhhh..Kim? Why'd you throw my boxers into here?" Jack asked.

"We're going to the hot tub instead." I replied.

"Are you naked?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. He immediately looked out the shower curtains but to his disappointment I was wearing my black bikini.

"You lied." He said.

"I was using sarcasm but you clearly didn't detect that." I told him.

"Well, I clearly am not a sarcasm detector." He replied, stepping out of the shower...naked.

"Uhhhh..Jack? Why aren't you wearing anything?" I cautiously asked.

"Oh..sorry. Forgot." He said, smacking his forehead.

"You don't have a problem with me seeing you like that?" I asked, confused.

"No. You saw me like that last night and didn't have a problem." He replied. He was just standing there carelessly.

"Hey! That was last night! Go get changed!" I yelled, pushing him into my room to get changed. I ignored the sparks that shot up my arm as my bare skin touched his.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled.

"By the way, I'm not a virgin. Are you a virgin?" He replied.

"No, I'm not a virgin. Lemme guess..Lorie? Wait, no! Andrea? No no no..hold up! Donna? It's Donna isn't it?" I squealed.

"No." He replied, a bit soft, a little too soft.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"No." He repeated, starting to cry.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked, confused about what could have possibly happened.

"I was walking by a bar and some" He gulped. "-some drunk lady r-r-raped me."

"I'm surprised but not surprised at the same time." I told him preparing to tell him what happened a few nights ago.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm surprised cause you normally don't let anyone near you unless they're close friends and that you didn't fight back. I'm not surprised b-beca-" I couldn't continue. I broke down crying.

"Kim?" Jack asked concerned. I answered with a sob.

"Kim please tell me! I hate seeing you like this!" Jack pleaded.

"I was also-" He immediately understood.

"I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing circles on my bare back. The only reason I was hysterical is because at the hospital the doctor told me that I had a chance of getting miscarriage. I found out on that day that I was two months along with a baby.

"I'm..I'm-" I couldn't continue.

"You're what Kim?" Jack asked.

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet! Not what you expected, huh? My friend Ahmad here was going like "Stahp. Just stahp." I was like, "Nah. Just nah." So, anyway, how are y'all doin? I'm excited about what's coming up and I'm the one writing this! It's going to be great! I think..Oh well. Whatever. Well, goodnight! At least for me it's night. Good whatever it is in your country or place!**

**Love,**

** The Amazing Manar ;)**

**Ahmad- Cocky much?**

**Me- Shut up Ahmad! Give me my laptop!  
**

**Ahmad- What if I said no?**

**Me- Better start running!**

**Ahmad- Shit shit shit shit-AHHHHHH!**

**Me- Do that again and you won't be having kids any time soon.**

**Ahmad- *whimpers***

**Sorry, I have a STUPID and RETARDED friend. He's my neighbor. He's older than me and is still scared of me. Ha. Ha. Ha. Bhahahahahahahahhaha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fellow people! It's summer here in Nebraska! Well, it was. The high was 59 degrees a few days ago but today it snowed during school then by the end of the day all the snow melted! To be honest, I want to be a farmer now. I just love gardening and animals. Perfect combo! I'm eating a chicken sandwich and it is _amazing_! I just love food! My checkup that will determine if I have lung cancer is March 17 this year and I'm scared shitless. I'm honestly surprised at how well I'm handling this! I've been perfectly calm and collected. Anyway, I had people PM me asking if that's me in the profile picture. Yes, that is me. Yes, I am Arab and Muslim. Also, Ahmad is an IDIOT!  
**

**Song of the Week: _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy_**

**Love,**

** Manar :)**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_  
**

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant." I sobbed. Jack had wide eyes and his mouth was dropped open.

"Jack? Don't worry. I know." I told him. His face softened.

"How?" He asked, confused.

"Your beautiful bouncy hair." I replied, trying to make a joke.

"I'm sorry Kim. I needed some kind of relief. It was the same day I got raped. I'm sorry. If you want to report me to the police, I understand. What I did was wrong, very wrong, and I regret it." He said, crying and looking down. Jack was the one who raped me. I didn't mind since I loved him. That's right, I loved him.

"I'm not going to. And don't." I told him.

"Don't what?" He asked, crying hysterically.

"Don't regret it. I know, I wasn't really ready for it. But I'm not going to make it a big deal. You have my virginity and I'm proud of it. I'm also proud of being pregnant but I wish it wasn't through rape." I told him. He was still looking down.

"Jack. Jack. Look at me." I said, lifting his chin.

"I'm the pregnant one, don't worry. Plus, we didn't use protection last night so I would be preggers anyway!" I said, trying to brighten the mood.

"We did use protection." Jack corrected.

"The condom broke and I wasn't on the pill." I told him.

"Oh. Okay then. Race you to the hot tub!" He yelled, running down the stairs.

"I'm a pregnant woman! I don't run!" I yelled down the stairs, holding my belly. It was starting to get big.

"I love you," I said, rubbing circles on my belly. I saw Jack down the stairs looking pleased.

"How far along are you?" He asked, coming up the stairs.

"Two months. By the way, adoption or abortion are not an option. I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not." I stubbornly said.

"Good. I want the baby." He said, carrying me down the stairs.

"Good. I'm glad your the baby's daddy, Jack." I told him.

"Me too. And we are here!" He said, putting me down and getting into the hot tub.

"What a gentleman." I murmured sarcastically.

"Kimmy, come here!" Jack yelled, ushering me over.

"Coming!" I yelled back, about to run, when my stomach felt like it was being stabbed. I collapsed to the ground holding my belly.

"Kim, where are-KIM!" Jack screamed, hopping out of the hot tub and rushing over.

"What happened?!" He asked.

"Tummy. Feel. Like. Stabbed." I choked out, a few tears slipping out.

"I'm gonna go call 911!" He yelled, running to his phone. Suddenly, the pain went away. I still had Jack call 911 to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

_At the hospital.._

"Kim, it appears that you're farther along with your pregnancy." The doctor told me, coming back in with the results. Cathy squeezed my hand at my side.

"It's okay, baby." She said.

"Soon I'll be saying that to my baby," I told her smiling.

"How far along am I then?" I asked the doctor.

"Five months." He said.

"Wow.." I said. I must have had the day of rape wrong. It seemed like it was a few days ago.

"And there isn't a baby." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Twins! You're having twins!" He excitedly said. I jumped out of the hospital bed and started jumping up and down. Jack was shocked, but honestly, right now, I could care less about how he feels about this.

"I'm having twins! I'm having twins! Whoo! I'm having twins!" I sang, dancing with Cathy who was laughing and the doctor who was recording the entire thing on his cell phone.

"You're going to be a great mom. Most teen moms I know are sad and want to get an abortion or put it up for adoption." The doctor told me after I finished my little show. Cathy was giving him her email to send the video. I think this could be the start of a good relationship. The doctor's single, Cathy's single.

"Thanks, doc. Now, you two go get some coffee and have fun!" I yelled, pushing them out the door. The two looked at me weirdly but then followed orders. The doctor turned around and mouthed "Thank you". I just smiled in response.

I rubbed my belly and smiled. I felt a small pain in my left side.

"Owww!" Then it came back again and I held my hand on my belly. Jack rushed over and I laughed. I took Jack's hand and put it on my belly, which was small but had a small bump growing that I hadn't noticed until I came back home from the hospital.

"They're kicking!" I laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to call the gang and tell them to meet at your apartment." Jack said.

"How are we going to explain the whole rape thing?" I ask.

"We have to tell them. No matter how bad it is." He replied, guilty.

"Stop feeling guilty! It's ok!" I said, trying to make him back to his normal self.

"I'll try. How far along are you again?" He asked.

"Five months." I simply said.

"How are you not nervous? I'm not even the one having the babies but I'm scared as fuck!" Jack exclaimed.

"I don't know. I honestly don't. I'm glad I'm having them." I said, holding my belly and smiling.

"You're going to be a great mom, Kimmy." He genuinely said.

"I know," I cockily said, flipping my hair and walking out.

"Heyyy!" Jack yelled, running after me.

* * *

_Later at Kim's apartment..._

"So what's the emergency meeting about?" Eddie asked.

"Whoa! Is it only me or did Kim's belly look bigger, yo?" Jerry asked, fascinated with my bloated belly.

"That's what I'm going to explain, with the help of Jack.." I told them.

"One day, I was walking past a bar. Some very strong lady raped me. She was drunk. Then, I went and hid in an alleyway and saw Kim walking through it. The thing is, I didn't know it was Kim. I hid my face and raped her." Jack said, guilty.

Everyone gasps.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! YOU FUCKIN BITCH!" Grace screamed.

"Is everything oka-Oh you're telling them aren't you," Cathy said, coming up the stairs but only to go back down when I nodded.

"Grace shutup! Let us finish. We would have had the babies anyway," I told her.

"YOU'RE HAVING BABIES?" They all yelled.

"Twins." Jack told them.

"TWINS?!"

"Yes." I said.

"We would have had them anyway. Jack and I did 'it' on the night of the dance when we got back. The condom broke and Kim wasn't on the pill." Jack said.

"That's messed up." Eddie said.

"Are you getting an abortion?" Rudy asked.

"HELL TO THE NO! NOBODY'S GONNA MAKE ME!" I yelled, standing up. Jack pulled me back down.

"Chill, mamacita. No one's gonna make you." Jerry told me.

"This is so surprising." Mika said, in her Arabic accent.

"I know right?" Kelsey and Julie agreed.

"I just got a call from the doctor. He says he has the genders." Cathy yelled up the stairs.

"Yayyy!" I yelled like a little kid, running down the stairs.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound like an adult.

"I heard everything." The doc said through the phone.

"Pooie," I replied, pouting. I could hear the gang laughing from up the stairs.

"Well, do you want to know?" He asked.

"No. That's why I ran and yelled all the way down here." I sarcastically replied.

"Well, your having a boy and girl!" He happily said.

"Yay!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"I'm having babies, some beautiful babies!" I sang, dancing.

"Well, I gotta go. Bye," He hung up.

"So?" Jack asked, as I got up the stairs.

"Boy and girl!" I screamed and all the girls squealed and jumped with me. Jerry was doing the same. Weird.

"I'm having babies, some beautiful-Owww!" I yelled.

"Are you ok?" They all asked.

"Put your hands on my belly." They all put their hands on my belly.

"They're kicking!" Milton said in awe.

"I know! They've been doing it all day!" I happily said.

"Wow," Jerry said.

"Who's gonna be the Godmother?" Milton asked.

"Me!" Kelsey, Grace, and Mika screamed.

"Julie." I simply said.

"What?! Why?!" The girls said.

"Cause she didn't scream like you retards." I told them.

"Let's try this again. Who's going to be the Godmother?" Grace calmly asked. They all stayed quiet.

"Julie." I repeated.

"Ughhhhh! At least I'll be an aunty!" Grace commented.

"Yup." I replied.

"I'm tireddddd. Jack carry me to da bedroom!" I yelled like a baby.

"Why?!" Jack whined.

"Cause I'm pregnant and you have to follow a pregnant woman's orders. Or else," I very threateningly said, glaring fiercely Jack's way.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jack hurried my way and carried me up the stairs.

"By the way, your sleeping with me today." I told him.

"Okay. Just don't kick me.." He cautiously said.

"I won't. I just don't want to be alone. I always feel like someone's watching me for some reason. It's probably pregnancy hormones or something but it's always good to make sure." I told him.

"Okay, I'll protect you baby girl." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I'll be sayin' that to my daughter pretty soon," I smiled.

"Do me a favor and wear something sexy tonight," Jack said while smirking and shot me a wink.

"I'll do that but we can't do nothin' with me being pregnant." I told him.

"That sucks dick!" He whined.

"Not for me." I said.

"Shutup!" He playfully said.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed. My room was sound-proof.

"What?! Are you okay?! Do you need anything?!" Jack worried.

"I need..." I started.

"What?! You need what?!" He asked.

"Nutella. Now, go get The Notebook and Nutella and cuddle with me!" I ordered, pushing him out the door.

"Pregnant lady problems.." He mumbled as he was going down the stairs.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

"Good!" He yelled back.

"I hate you!" I playfully yelled. What I meant was 'I love you'.

"I love you too!" He replied.

"Are you done yet?" I yelled.

"Yup." He replied, coming up the stairs.

"I love you." I said, opening the jar of Nutella and putting it on his lips. I kissed him, hard. I was wearing yoga shorts-(They were yoga pants but I cut them.)-and a crop top.

"I love you too." He replied.

"Let's go watch The Notebook!" I happily yelled, pulling him into the room.

"Yeah, cause every guy wants to watch The Poopbook." He sarcastically replied.

"Just for saying that, you aren't going to kiss or touch me for half an hour." I told him sternly. Nobody insults my favorite movie.

"Awwww man! No cuddling?" He asked sadly.

"Nope." I replied.

I ended up cuddling into him and falling asleep in the first few minutes anyway.

"I love you my princess." He said, kissing my hair, thinking I was asleep after the movie ended.

"I love you too my retarded price." I lazily replied.

He just chuckled and tightened his arm around me and fell asleep. Oh how much I love this boy.

* * *

**This is my fav chapter so far! What'd ya guys think? Let me know and review!**

**Love,**

** Manar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow FanFiction readers! Okay..that was weird..Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Song of the Week: Popular Song by MIKA feat. Ariana Grande (It applies to my life so much right now!)**

* * *

_**Kim's POV**_

_A few months later.._

"See ya babes!" I yelled out to Jack. He was going to go to Jerry's house as well as all the guys. Jerry's house was a few houses from my apartment. All the girls were at my house, watching Pitch Perfect.

"Sing it Anna Kendrick!" Mika yelled. I absolutely loved her accent! I wish I had an accent of some type, specifically Mika's. Well, I had a bit of a country accent. I love it and all, but I really want a foreign accent.

My stomach was now bloated. You could tell I was a pregnant lady. I did get bullied at first, but then Jack defended me. Everyone was surprised at Jack cause he was the one doing the bullying before. The movie ended and we all went into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" I yelled like a little baby, running up to Cathy who just came back from grocery shopping.

"Hey sweetie! You know, you're babies are going to be saying that pretty soon!" She said.

"I know! I'm so happy!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, what'd you eat?" She asked.

"Chhhoooocccccooooollllllaaaaatttttteeeeeeee!" I yelled. I get kinda..ok..very hyper after I eat chocolate.

"Tsk tsk tsk."

"Kim sit down." Julie said.

"I don't wanna!" I whined but gave in anyway.

"Here. Drink this." Cathy said, handing me a cup of water. I drank the whole thing.

"Okay, so whatcha wanna talk bout?" I asked.

"I'm going to go back to my house. Don't stay up too late!" Cathy said, walking out the door.

"Bye!" We all yelled.

"When's the baby due?" Grace asked.

"Not for another month." I told them.

"Pooie." Was her reply.

The bell rang. I walked up to the door only to see that the boys were at the door.

"Um...Hi..Whatcha doing here?" I ask.

"Pepito. Wet. All. Of. Our. Sleeping. Bags. And. We're. Bored." Jerry said.

"Okay, come on in!" I cheerfully said. Chocolate. I ate some Nutella.

"We got some company!" I cheerfully sang, skipping around the room. Picture this: A pregnant 15 year old, skipping around, and singing "We've got company!" over and over again.

"Chocolate?" Milton asked.

"Yup." Replied Julie.

"MIKAAAAAAA!" I screamed.

"Hmmm?" She replied.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ACCENT? LET'S TRADE ACCENTS! OWWW MY TUMMY HURTTSS!" I yelled. I held my belly.

"You okay?" Jack rushed over.

"I think it's just contractions or something." I replied, the pain calming me down a bit from all the sugar. I ignored the pain.

"Truth or Dare or mani-pedis?" Grace asked.

"Truth or Dare!" All of the guys yelled.

"Okay, sit in a circle." I directed. They followed orders.

"I'll go first. Grace truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Do you like-like Brett?" I asked.

She blushed.

"W-what m-makes you s-say that?" She replied.

"Answer. The. Question." I said.

"Okay, fine! I like Brett!" She admitted.

"Awwwwwww!" All the girls and Jerry said. Wait-Jerry? Why was h-nevermind.

"Okay, Jack truth or dare?" Grace asked.

"Dare," Jack replied, thinking he was brave.

"Go get the melted chocolate!" She yelled. Mika came back a few seconds later with a pot of melted chocolate.

"Kim lift up your shirt..ONLY YOUR BELLY!" She said, yelling the last part.

"Okay.." I followed orders.

"Damnnnnn!" Jerry said, earning a smack from Mika.

"This is cooled.." She assured. She put the chocolate over a 1/4 of my belly after making me lay down.

"Okay, now Jack, you have to lick all of that off her belly," She said. I started blushing madly. Me and Jack have only kissed the time I was pregnant but nothing else. Not even second base.

"Are you okay with that Kim?" He asked, being the gentleman he is.

"Yeah, okay." I replied, not looking at him. I felt his warm tongue on my belly. I had to hold back from moaning.

"Done." He replied, smirking at me. He knew that I was holding back from moaning or making noise. I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

We were eating ice cream and just talking. It was around 1 a.m. I yawned.

"I think we should get to sleep." I said. All of the guys were sharing beds with there girlfriends.

"Guys, please. No sex tonight. We don't want to see or hear it. Understood." All of them agreed. Jerry started whining. Mika slapped him.

"Owwwww chica take it easy!" He replied, rubbing his cheek.

* * *

It was around 4 a.m. when I woke up. I had the worst pain in my stomach. I then felt a puddle forming around me.

"Jack!" I screamed out in pain.

"Holy shit! Why is the bed wet?! Oh my God! Kim are you okay?!" Jack yelled, confused about what is going on.

"Wake.-" I paused in pain.

"Wake Grace up!" I managed to say.

Jack went up to her bed and shook her awake.

"What?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"I don't know! Kim has a puddle of liquid forming around her and she's in pain!" Jack said. I couldn't hold back any longer. I knew I was giving birth.

"SHE'S GIVING BIRTH YOU FUCKTARD! KIM'S GIVING BIRTH!" Grace yelled. I started to push, even though it was painful.

"Okay, Kim, stay calm. My mom is a doctor. She taught me a few things. Like call a doctor when your in an emergency. She didn't tell me anything about giving birth though.." She said. I started to cry. I screamed out in pain.

"CALL 911 YOU IDIOTS!" I yelled. I might have been harsh but I'm giving birth for God's sake!

"Oh right.." Jack sheepishly said as he called 911 and explained everything. Not even 5 minutes later I heard the sirens. They came in and put me on a gurney.

"Go go go!" The doctors yelled. The gang had to follow in two cars.

When we arrived at the hospital, they immediately took me into the closest room. Once everything was settled, I saw a female doctor running in.

"Hello, Kimberly! I'm Dr. Ella. Okay, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can! It will be a bit painful but the medications we injected in you will make it less painful." I followed her orders. A few minutes and screams later I heard a baby's cry.

"One out, one more left!" She yelled.

"I can't." I gasped out.

"Just try! I had to give birth to triplets! Just try! If I did it, you can too!" She told me. I pushed as hard as I could with the energy I had left. Then, when I felt like giving up, I heard another baby's cry. I was crying, both from pain and happiness. The gang barged in.

"Are you okay?"

"Aww!"

"What happened?"

"What the hell?!"

Was all I heard as they walked in. The nurses handed me my babies. I cried harder.

"Hey babies," I cooed. They were both sleeping.

"Kimmy are you okay?!" Jack said, rushing to my spot as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah I'm fine." Then I noticed they were both wearing pink.

"Why are they both wearing pink?" I asked Dr. Lee.

"You have twin girls..Didn't you have a sonogram?" She told me.

"They told us we were having a boy and girl." Jack told her.

"Well, then they were wrong then." She replied.

"Oh," I replied. I had no problem with the genders.

"Any names in mind?" She asked.

"I'm thinking of Eliza and Emily..What 'bout you Jack?" I said. I was impressed by how fast I came up with the names.

"Yeah, that's great.." He replied, distracted with Eliza.

"Eliza and Emily Crawford Brewer?" She asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"Middle names?" She asked.

"Nevaeh and Heaven." Jack said.

"Okay, perfect." She said.

"They both look like Kim." Jerry said.

"Yeah but Emily has my hair color." Jack replied.

"Yeah, brunette and blonde." Mika said.

"Can I hold one?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, here. Be careful.." I said handing her Emily.

"Mika, your Eliza's Godmother. Julie your Emily's. Okay?" I said. I was really tired and I wanted to sleep.

"We need to take the babies for a few checkups." Dr. Lee said, poking her head into my room, then walking in after cracking a few jokes with a doctor that I suppose was her friend or something.

She took the twins away from me and I immediately missed them.

"When will they come back?" I asked.

"About an hour or so." She said. Then, she turned her attention to all of the gang.

"Kimberly needs rest so I'm going to have to ask you to leave or stay quiet." She said. They all just sat there.

"Okay, you guys are staying then.." She confirmed, walking out with my babies.

"Goodnight.." I trailed off, drifting off into a deep sleep, dreaming about being kidnapped for some reason. I felt someone watching me again. I just ignored it and turned on my side. That, was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

* * *

**Next Friday, March 7th is my birthday! The best birthday present is 10 more reviews! Make it happen?**

**Love,**

** Manar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support! So many reviews! It means so much to me! Here's the chappie you've all been waiting for!**

**Love,**

** Manar :)**

* * *

_Six months later.._

"Jaaaackkkk!" I yelled.

"Whaaatttt?" He mimicked.

"Come here." I demanded. A few seconds later he showed up with his hair messed up and the twins giggling and pulling at his shirt and hair. I laughed.

"I wanna play with the twins!" I reached out then he handed me the twins with no hesitation.

"Nobody messes with the hair!" He yelled walking out. Probably going to fix his hair.

"Hey," I cooed. They giggled in response. Then they stopped. Then Eliza turned to look at Emily. Then they burst out laughing.

"Could they get any cuter?!" I squealed. Then they started to whine and pull at the collar of my shirt.

"Time to feed." I said.

"Ohhh I wanna see this!" Jack yelled, sitting in front of me. I haven't let him touch, look, or do anything sexual in forever.

"You won't be able to." I said, pulling a breastfeeding apron over my chest.

"Pooie. You're no fun." He pouted, reaching for the remote.

"Yes I am. Aren't I Eliza and Emily?" I asked the twins. They giggled in response. I fed them then pulled my shirt back up, then removed the cover.

"So whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"Wanna take the twins to the park across the street?" Jack suggested.

"Sure." I replied. Second worst mistake of my life.

* * *

When we got to the park, I felt someone watching me again. I ignored it. Again. I put the twins in the two baby swings and I swung Eliza while Jack swung Emily.

"I love my babies." I happily sighed. Jack walked away for a while.

"Help?" Someone said. I turned around scared about what could have possibly happened. I saw Jack stuck in a baby swing.

"You motherfucker! You gave me a fucking heart attack! I thought something happened!" I screamed at him. I got strange looks from the parents and kids that were at the park.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Can you get me out now?" He asked, irritated. I tried to pull him out multiple times, then he just got out.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup." He said, popping the 'p'.

"Ugh." I replied. I walked over to the twins. What I saw made my heart melt. The twins were talking in their own language!

"Jack! Look at this!" But he was way ahead of me. He as recording the whole thing.

"Wayyy ahead of you." He replied.

"I gotta go pee. I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told him. Worst mistake of my life.

As I approached the bathroom, a person came behind me and covered my mouth. I tried to fight the person but they were far to strong. The mystery person dragged me into the woods. I got hit hard in the head and that's all I remember before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up on cold, hard ground. I had a horrible headache. Then I saw that I was chained to the walls of a room similar to a prison cell. Except instead of metal bars, there were hard, metal doors. I tried to get up but then noticed it was useless. I saw a figure next to me then freaked out. I looked at the figure more closely. I saw that it was the same girl that went missing a few weeks ago.

"Bree Davenport?" I asked the sleeping girl.

"Huh? What? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She yelled, shielding herself best as she could.

"Ummm.. I'm not going to. Where are we? What am I doing here? What is this place?" I asked.

"Ummm..we're kidnapped? The kidnapper hasn't come in here but he sends in the people who work for him in here to give us food or torture me. You must be Kimberly Crawford. They've had their eye on you for a while now." She said, shaking a bit. I saw a slap mark on her left cheek. Then I noticed bruises on her arms and legs.

"Is it bad torture?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Yeah..I saw her getting beat the first time and it was scary." She said, pointing to a Latina sleeping on the ground. I noticed that both girls were beautiful. Hmmm..

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Alexandra Russo. She goes by Alex." Bree told me.

"Why do they want us?" I asked, scared and crying. I miss my twins, Jack, my mom, and the gang so much.

"Hey, Kim..It's going to be okay. My boyfriend Chase is going to bail us out of here. I don't know how, but I know he will." Bree sadly said, rubbing my back. Just then, Alex woke up.

"My back huuurrrtttsss," She whined.

"And I miss my boyfriend and babies." I quietly cried to myself.

"Babies?" Bree asked.

"And two?" Alex asked.

"Yeah..Before I dated my boyfriend he raped me. Then I ended up in the hospital in a coma after getting runover by a jealous bitch, then found out that I was pregnant." I told them.

"You're Kimberly aren't you?" Alex asked.

"I go by Kim." I told her.

"Oh okay. Nice to meet you K-Owww!" She screamed rubbing her back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They beat me last night." She quietly replied.

"They raped you didn't they." I softly said. She just timidly nodded.

"Oh. Do you still want the babies? You're going to be pregnant ya know.." I said.

"Yeah. I don't care who they're from. I love them regardless." She replied, a hand on her belly.

"Who is the guy?" I asked.

"Brett. Brett Hanson." She replied.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"18." She said.

"What?!" I scream. Then, two men in black masks came in and took all of us with them.

"I started kicking and screaming. They didn't seem to care, but then I got kicked in the stomach. I hunched over in great pain. I started to cry silently to myself. Then someone harshly lifted up my chin.

"Scream and do that again and that won't be the only thing hurting. Understood?" The guy, Brett I'm assuming, sternly said to me. I nodded. Then I got slapped across the face. Hard.

"You say 'Yes sir.'" He said.

"Yes sir." I quietly said.

He slapped me again.

"Louder bitch!" He yelled.

"Yes sir!" I yelled. Slap.

"That was for the hell of it." He said, laughing. He left the room then came back with a metal rod red with fire and a whip. Alex looked up then turned towards me. She looked at me with sympathy. Bree had her eyes closed and was crying silently. I was scared, shivering from fear, and crying.

"Shirts off." He demanded. We followed orders. Was he going to rape us? I heard a blood curdling scream and looked to my left. I saw Alex laying on the floor unconscious, blood seeping out of her nose. Then Brett walked over to me.

"I won't abuse you as much as these sluts since your new.." He told me. He drew back the whip and sliced my back. I screamed out in agony over and over again. He hit me a total of about 30 times. I had no energy left. I collapsed to the floor. A few moments later I heard another scream, then another one from a different room. I heard a lot of screams but the only one in my room was Bree's. I looked over to the right and saw that Brett was burning her with the metal rod.

"Please. Please stop. Please." She quietly sobbed. We were carried back into our rooms and the men carelessly threw us to the ground. A few minutes later, more girls were thrown into the room. They, again, were all good-looking. I later learned that their names were Rocky Blue, Cece Jones, Ariana Grande, Caroline Sunshine, Lexi Reed, and Ally Dawson. They had the same injuries as us.

"I'm scared." Lexi shivered.

"Aren't we all?" Bree asked.

"I want my Jack! I miss my babies! I need to see Emily and Eliza! I miss my family!" I yelled.

"You have babies?" Ally asked. Alex explained to all of the girls what happened. Then, the door burst open and they threw a bag of toast and nine water bottles. We all scrambled for the food. We had to feed each other cause of the injuries some of us had. We were all like a big family. I've been with these girls for a few hours, but I know that I don't ever want to lose them. Ever.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, hmm..how do I start this?**

**Well, this story is kinda makin me think..**

**Should I delete this story? I got a review asking if there was a plot and yes, there is. There's a lot going on in this story and I understand that. This story is unrealistic but it's a story! If you don't like, don't read.  
**

**Be totally honest with me though..**

**Should I quit this story and create a new one?**

**-Manar**


	13. New Author's Note

**Okay, so I decided not to delete this story! I got like 15-20 reviews to not delete it so I'm keeping this story!**

**Next update: March 30, 2014**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sneak peek of the next chapter which is also the final chapter! No sequel though..**

* * *

Narrator POV

"Get on the ground!" Brett screamed at them. They obediently followed orders. It had been about a year now. Jack, save me! Kim thought. A whip slicing into her scar-filled back took her away from her thoughts. Another whip. Another. Another. And another. Again. Kim's shirt was drenched with blood by the time Brett was done whipping her. A few kicks to the stomach, a few punches in the face and stomach, and many other things later, he was finished with her. Kim wasn't crying, she was sobbing. Brett just laughed and threw her into the room where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Oh my God! KIM!" Grace shrieked. Yup, that's right. They kidnapped Grace a while after Kim was kidnapped.

"Is that a bite mark?!" Ally exclaimed.

"I don't know." Kim sobbed.

"This is the worst he's ever beat her." She heard Lexi whisper.

"I know." The girls agreed.

The men came back and gave them food and water. The girls learned to not take the food, even though they were starving, after the first time. Brett drugged them every time.

"I think we should give the food to Kim. She has so much pain and I hate seeing her like this. At least she won't be able to feel anything for a while." Ariana suggested. The girls agreed. They fed Kim and soon she was asleep. Grace was silently crying for her best friend.

"Hey," Alex said, rubbing Grace's back.

"I don't know how long she'll be able to take this." Mika sobbed. She was kidnapped too. She had a broken arm and she had a horrible infection on her back because of the whipping.

"I really hope that Chase will get here fast.." Bree mumbled.

"I think we should go to sleep. I don't know about you guys, but this has been an exhausting day and I'm tired. Goodnight." Alex said.

"I agree. Goodnight. But let's keep Kim protected. Ya know, just in case that monster of a human comes back.." Ally said. The girls murmured agreements and goodnights and safely hid Kim behind them, their body warmth helping Kim relax a little more.

The next morning:

"Hey Kimmy. Time to have some fun!" Brett said, smirking wickedly. Kim groaned in pain and flinched. He carried her to a different room and threw her onto the ground. He tore off her shirt and Kim's eyes widened in horror as she realized what he was going to do. I need you Jack! Save me before it's too late! She screamed as loud as she could several times but this time Brett didn't care..he thought the room was sound-proofed when it really wasn't..


	15. Chapter 15- LAST CHAPTER!

**OMG! It's the last chapter of this story! I had so much fun writing this! I'm gonna miss this story but I'm working on a new one! Keep your eyes peeled for it! Enjooyyy!  
**

* * *

Jack's POV:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THEM? THEY'VE BEEN GONE FOR A YEAR NOW AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS ASK US QUESTIONS AND SIT BACK AND RELAX! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'LL GO LOOK FOR THEM OURSELVES!" I screamed into the phone. I hit end and shoved my phone into my pocket angrily.

"I'm going to go look for the girls. If you want to come with me that's fine." I told them in calm voice. We all teamed up with the girls' boyfriends/bestfriends to look for them.

"I'm coming with you!" They all said together. They quickly grabbed their jackets and followed me to the car. I heard Jerry mumble a few curses under his breath. I don't blame him. Him and Mika have been together since the 6th grade.

"Oh my God!" I yelled out loud.

"What?" Trinton asked.

"Austin! Drive to that park where Kim went missing! I have an idea!" I said. A few minutes later we arrived to the park and I ran into the woods, the guys following me close behind. I heard what sounded like screams and looked at the guys. They gave me a nod and we followed the sound.

"NO!" I heard a girl scream. We arrived at a building that looked like a warehouse and I opened the door. I saw a hallway leading to a few rooms and some blood on the floor. I followed the trail of the blood and arrived at a door. I opened it and saw something that broke my heart, as well as the other guys. We saw all of the missing girls in a heap in the left corner of the room.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" Grace screamed, covering herself with her arms. Kim seemed to be missing from the girls.

"Gracie?" Brody asked wearily.

"Brody?!" Grace asked the voice.

"Yeah.." He trailed off, before running to meet his girlfriend. The rest of the guys ran to their girlfriends/bestfriends and hugge them.

"Where's Kimmy?" I asked. Mika looked frightened.

"You have to go save her! I heard from one of the guards that Brett was going to have extra fun with her today.." Mika wearily stated. I heard a series of screams come from a room that was down the hall.

"Is that.." I trailed off.

"Yeahh.." Ally said, also trailing off.

"Guys, quick! Take the girls outside and meet me out here! Call the police while you're at it! Fast! Meet me in that room!" I told them, pointing to the room where the screaming was coming from. I ran to the room and opened the door with force. What I saw broke my heart into a million pieces.

Kim was nude.. The guy (assuming his name was Brett), had his pants down and was about to..I can't even say it. He was very close to raping her. Kim had tears coming down like a waterfall from each eye. She didn't seem to notice me come in, neither did Brett. I came up behind Brett and hit him in the head, full force.

I took my jacket off and covered Kim up. The guys arrived and took in the scene and Kim still didn't notice me. I noticed a lot of fresh and old cuts and bruises and bite marks all over her body and cried. I did nothing but cry. The girls walked in then broke down crying. I noticed Kim was looking at me.

"Are you real?" She asked, slowly starting to lose consciousness, touching my face. She looked like she was in a haze.

"Yeah, I am real." I choked out, but smiled a bit.

"Thank you for saving me, Superman." She said, smiling lazily. I smiled. She was obsessed with Superman and I was wearing a Superman shirt.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you, too." She said, going unconscious. The police and the ambulance finally arrived and put all of the girls on a gurney. We all got into the ambulance and got to the hospital. I called Cathy and told her about what happened. She arrived minutes later with Rudy and Ms. Applebaum and the twins.

"Baba!" They screamed, running to me and hugging my legs. I smiled down at them.

"Baba?" Eliza asked. I could tell she was concerned because of the tears on my face. I lifted them up.

"Don't cwy!" Emily said. Eliza wiped my tears away with her tiny fingers and I kissed her on the cheek. Emily whined and I kissed her on the cheek too. They both smiled at me and I returned it. We sat at the waiting area and fell asleep til' the next day.

"Kimberly Crawford?" The doctor asked.

"Yes? That's us!" I said.

"You are allowed to go see Kim now, she's awake and we have her on steroids. Don't worry it's all safe but she needs them greatly. She'll be good to go home today and has a lot of medications. She is in room C124." The doc informed. I ran to Kim's room and saw her. She smiled at me.

"Kimmy?" I asked.

"Hi.." She said.

"Kimmers baby!" Cathy said, putting the twins down and running to her daughter.

"Mom!" Kim choked out through her tears. Kim's hair had gotten longer but she had gotten skinnier. She was laying on her belly because of her back.

"Baba? Who dat pwetty wady?" (Who's that pretty lady?) Emily asked.

"That's mama." I told them.

"Oh my God! Emily and Eliza!" Kim shrieked, jumping out of her bed and running to them. She hugged them for dear life.

"Mama?" Eliza asked.

"Yes. I'm your mama. Do you remember me?" Kim asked them, sadness replacing her happiness.

"Noo.." Emily and Eliza said at the same time. Kim looked at us and broke into tears. She collapsed onto the ground in tears. It stayed quiet for a while when I was hugging Kim.

"Mama?!" Emily perked up happily. Kim looked up and stared at Emily.

"Mama!" Eliza squealed. They ran to Kimmy and hugged her.

"Where you went?" Emily asked.

"A man took me but there's no going back now. I'll never leave you ever again. I love you." Kim told them, an obvious smile gracing her entire face. We all gathered for a hug.

"I wuv you too, mama!" The twins said all at once, smiling.

"How ya doin' Kim?" Rudy asked. We totally forgot he was there!

"Oh my God! Rudy, I'm so sorry! I was a bit distracted with my family and all.." She said, running up to him and squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you." Kim said, her voice muffled a bit.

"Not as much we all did." Rudy replied, patting her back carefully.

We sat and talked for a while. The others came and we talked and laughed for a while and it was time to go. Once we got home, Kim took her medicine and went to bed, soundly asleep in my arms, waking up a few times because of some nightmares. I kissed her softly after the second time and she didn't wake up from nightmares at all. Instead, there was a smile playing on her lips in her sleep.

"Goodnight, princess." I told her.

"Goodnight Superman." She lazily replied.**  
**


End file.
